


Zombies (II)

by orphan_account



Series: Zombies [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Try guys fighting zombies and tragedy.





	Zombies (II)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the feeling that I should write more. Kay, looked at the comments and felt a bit inspired, and I thought I could write more, but just warning you, this is a bit more serious vs the lighthearted beginning I gave ya.

When jumping into the fray of zombies, Eugene shows no fear on his face. His lips smirk and his gaze is deadly. But on the inside his heart thumps so loudly, it echos throughout his body.

His grip on the bat is tight and his fingers adopt a ghostly white look. 

He swings the bat in a wide arc in front of him and smacks the zombie. His hesitation vanishes. Now is the time of survival, not fear. 

“Bring it on!” He yells. His hands reach to the sky and he laughs, and then he aims the bat at another one. 

 

—. —•. —. —. —— ——

Ned feels vaguely ill. Perhaps, it’s the fact that Eugene is nowhere to be seen. Maybe, it’s because he doesn’t know where Ariel or his baby are. Or just that he’s witnessing zombies stalking in his direction. 

It’s probably a combination of all of them. 

“Fuck!” He curses.

He only has the pocket knife and it’s pathetic. He could combat the zombies at only a close range, but it's risky.

On the off chance that their bite was the cause of all of this, he’d rather not risk his humanity. 

Ned stares at the hoard that’s approaching. The zombies no longer have natural skin, the skin is in a state of decomposition and turning black. 

And the smell that carries over on the blowing wide makes his mouth water and his stomach roll.

When one the zombies are only a few steps away from him, they bear their teeth and snarl at him, he feels a shiver run down his spine.

Ned turns on his heel, pulls out the pocket knife and runs as fast as he can because if there’s only one thing he can do right now, it’s surviving and making sure that he’ll be there for his family when this is all said and done.

—. ——. ————

 

Zach stares down at the scene before him, zombies claw at the trunk of tree, they snarl and let out long groans as if they are in distress themselves.

“What do you have to moan about?” He asks with agitation clearly being heard in his voice. “I’m the one stuck in a tree with no way down!”

Zach sighs and curls further into himself. His back is aching and his foot throbs, from when he attempted to climb the tree the first time.

He leans on the tree and tries not to worry. He can’t think about his friends, whether they are dead or alive. He can’t think about his family or his dog or anybody. He’ll truly panic than. 

Zachary just sits, tries to block the sounds out and think about his own situation. He has to get down to find the others. But how?

Zach’s head shoots up as he hears a snarl right next to his ear. A zombie leans next to him, somehow managing to climb the tree from the other side. 

He scrambles backwards not looking at where the tree ends.

With a yell he falls and disappears.

——. ——. ——. ———

 

Keith’s luck is indescribable. He spots Zach in a tree and then he sees the crowd of zombies below him.

Zach’s luck is terrible. Keith sees a zombie clawing its way up the tree. His blood runs cold, and clutches his belt closer.

When Zachary falls there is no words left to describe his feelings. He rushes forward and runs like the dogs of hell are after him. He lifts his belt up high and whips it back and forth. 

When he meets the crowd he barrels through them and pushes and whips until he reaches a prone body laying in the middle.

A zombie nips at him and he pulls away quickly. Their groaning and hissing is overwhelming.

He only has a minute to decide what he’s going to do. He can’t look over his friend here so he scoops up Zachary and runs as fast as he can. 

He doesn’t even feel the bite that a zombie leaves as he’s rushing both of them out. 

Keith’s body heaves and he readjusts his grip on Zach. He’s getting tired, but he has to keep moving for his safety, for Zach, for Becky and his family.

Hopefully, his luck won’t run out yet. 

— — —

 

Eugene is tired, he wipes his brow as he finishes with the last zombie. Dark blood covers his chest and his body heaves with exhaustion.

By some miracle he comes out of his battle with no bite marks. 

Eugene wipes his bat off and then he looks around him, he should find the others so they can regroup. He takes off in a run and zooms through the forest.

He won’t leave them, his friends mean to much to him and he won’t let them die here, he runs faster and faster. He won’t let anything happen to the guys who have become so much like family to him.

He’ll either succeed or die trying.

-—. ——. • 

 

Ned runs into Keith and Zach first and when he does he can’t keep back the horror coursing through him. Zach lays unmoving on the ground, but no marks are visible to him. 

Keith is different. He is twisting and clawing at the ground. His mouth is opened wide and he gasps for air.

Ned sees the bite mark and suddenly the knife in his hand makes itself known in his hand.

“Ned!” Keith yells. “Ned, take him,” Keith’s words taper off and he screams and groans.

Ned doesn’t know what to do, he knows what he should do but he doesn’t want to. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to all make it out alive.

Ned feels a tear run down his cheek and flips the knife up.


End file.
